


Vixen

by Kurisuta



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben 10: Alien Force, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Canon, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Just before joining Alien Force, Kevin came across a little fox. He took her in and cared for her, while she played and taught him the value of treasure. Little does he know that his foxy friend is actually a yokai alien with a very human form!
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Alluring

I was at an auto show. I was one of the only girls there. I like cars fine but the main reason I came was—

“SHINY!” I ran around admiring the shiny cars.

There was a particular Chevy I had my eye on.

“Oh I just wanna polish you until you sparkle pretty lady!” I said to the Chevy.

“Hey there pretty girl.” A teenage boy came over and started flirting. “Don’t see many girls around here. Why don’t you come with me...”

He grabbed my hand.

“Let go!” I growled.

He pulled harder.

SMACK! He was knocked to the ground.

“She said no you big gorilla.” Another boy, this one well built and handsome stood there. “You ok? He is right. You don’t see many pretty girls around here.”

“You think I’m pretty?” I grinned. “I didn’t like him. But you definitely scored points by protecting me like that.”

Xxx

Kevin blushed. There was something...alluring about this girl.

“I’m Kevin Levin.” He smiled and shook her hand.

“Reiko Hikawa.” She grinned back.

“So since I scored points...” Kevin grinned. “Wanna look around together?”

“Is this a date?”

Kevin flushed. “O-Only if you think so? I definately don’t wanna be like that guy.”

Reiko shook her head. “Your not. Your sweet. I don’t mind going out with you. I-I like you.”

She was blushing, and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Wow.” Kevin said.


	2. Date

I was at another auto show with Kevin. We were holding hands.

“OOH! Look at that beautiful car!” I pointed.

Kevin laughed. “That’s my car and you know it!”

I laughed too. “It’s clearly the best one here.”

Kevin kissed me. “I like a girl who knows her cars.”

“I like a boy who knows his girl.” I smiled. “You treat me as good as you treat your car.”

Kevin pet me and smiled. “I treat you even better than I treat my ride.”

Xxx

Kevin liked Reiko. She liked auto shows and was kind of a tomboy.

She was cute and smart, and knew everything about cars. She’d fixed his ride more than one time.

Kevin went and bought her a snack and brought it over to her.

She ate it happily. He wondered why he liked her so much. What was so alluring about her.

Reiko smirked at him, winking, and then he saw ears and a tail on her! She was a Kitsune! A Yokai alien!


	3. Trickster

I awoke in Kevin’s room. Apparantly I had transformed at the carnival and was unable to maintain my form.

“Hey are you ok, foxy?” Kevin asked. “You’ve been asleep for 18 hours.”

I jumped. “What’s with the foxy?”

“So you can talk?” He smirked. “I wondered about that. How do we change you back?”

I pointed with a fox paw at the gem he’d taken from my neck that was on his desk. “I need my hoshi to change back.”

He handed it to me. “So this is like your Omnitrix.”

I scowled at him, changing back. “No. My natural state is that of a fox. What you see is an illusion.”

Xxx

Kevin kissed her. “You don’t feel like an illusion.”

“Well it’s a real form.” Reiko said. “I really can become a girl. But I was born a fox. It wasn’t until I got my first tail that I could transform or do magic of any kind.”

“And how long did that take?”

“A hundred years.”

Kevin backed up. “You’re six hundred years old?”

She smacked him with her tails.


	4. Heist

I knew I had to leave Kevin.

People would come, like they always did, and try to steal me away, and Kevin was strong but—he’d get hurt.

People had tried to be around me over the years. Kind people. And they always got hurt.

So I pulled a bag from his closet and started stealing any clothes that looked like they might fit.

I threw my hoshi in, and then was shocked by his voice.

“Going somewhere.”

Xxx

Kevin always knew she’d leave.

But maybe he could stop her. Prove he could protect her.

“Don’t go.” Kevin said softly. “Please. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. My friends, Ben and Gwen, we’re all heroes, we save the world together. And I-I don’t want you to go. Be here. With me. Together.”

Reiko looked up at him, and put the hoshi in his hands.

“Then protect my heart, it belongs to you.”


End file.
